Alternate Scene: Innocent Lives Taken
by taylorduncan
Summary: What happens when Edward decides to kill Bella in Biology and hears her thoughts?  ON HIATUS
1. I Can Hear Your Thoughts

**Hi! This is my fifth story. I'm writing this because I want to become a beta reader. So, I hope you guys like it. REVIEW!**

**EPOV**

I have to kill this girl. She smells too good and I can't resist her anymore. I get up from my seat and turn to the row behind me and snap their necks. I was done in two seconds and I move on to the next row, etc. I snap the rest of the classes' necks and turn to Bella. She stares at me in horror. All of a sudden I can hear her thoughts. There is silent screaming in her head.

_!_

Wait . . . _**WHAT?**_

**Oooooooooooh what's going to happen next? You'll have to read the next chapter to find out! Sorry it's so short! Btw I need you guys to help me come up with a better name for this story. REVIEW!**


	2. I Know What You Are

**Okay, so I know the last chapter was REALLY short. Soooo, to make up for that I'm posting chapter two on the next day. I'm also going to make this longer. I'm going to make a poll on my profile asking if I should keep the name that I have for the story already or if I should change it. If you have any ideas about what to name it pm me or send it in a review! ENJOY AND REVIEW!**

_*flashback*_

_All of a sudden I can hear her thoughts. There is silent screaming going through her head._

_!_

_Wait . . . __**WHAT?**_

_*end flashback*_

I can hear her thoughts? How is this possible? From the day I laid eyes on this girl I got complete silence. Now I could suddenly hear her! I stare at her in shock and she stares at me as well.

Then I start to think. I just took innocent lives. I took them for a reason though: To kill Isabella Swan. But, I can't even kill her now. _What did I do?_ I thought to myself. "What did I do?" I asked again, except this time out loud. "Please don't hurt me!" that _stupid_ girl screamed in fear.

I stared at her blankly. "Um . . ." I trailed off.

"I know you hate me but PLEASE!" she screamed.

"I don't think I can," I said in wonder.

_What if he kills me?_ she thought in panic.

"I'm not going to kill you," I told her flatly.

"O-okay," she stuttered. _He's going to drink my blood! Maybe I should run. No, he's super fast. He would catch me in a second. I better think of something before he drains me! I can scream! Then people will see him for what he really is, _she decided.

"No, don't scream!" I said in panic. I ran over to her and placed my hand over her mouth. "Don't scream," I whispered. "I won't hurt you I promise," I said honestly. I don't know how or why but I think I am falling in love with this girl.

No I'm not. I don't know anything about her. And she's human! This can't work. _No, _I thought. _I can NOT be in love with her. I just can't! _I thought in despair.

"Well if you're not going to kill me then why did you kill everyone else?" she asked.

She sounded like she was on the verge of tears. No. I didn't want her to cry. "Well . . . I don't know," I said.

"Yeah right! You're going to kill me and you know it," she said and started to cry.

"No! No, don't cry! I promise I'm not going to kill to kill you!" I said anxiously.

I held her in my arms and she cried harder.

"Stop crying, please!" I begged her. _Stop crying. Stop crying. STOP CRYING! _I chanted in my head as if I could will it away. I shouldn't care if she was crying or not. I wanted her dead. I wanted to be the one to kill her. To feel her sweet blood sliding down my throat. Warm and soothing . . . _**STOP!**_

This is exactly the reason why we couldn't be together. I was too dangerous. I could kill her. Besides, she's probably scared to death of me by now. She was still crying.

"PLEASE stop crying!" I begged her.

"I am going to die. Somebody is going to suck the blood out of my neck and drain my body! I think that is a valid reason to cry!" she yelled.

"Nobody is going to . . . Wait a minute . . . _**WHAT?**_"I asked in shock. She couldn't know about me. About my family. About . . . VAMPIRES

"Ummm . . . I kinda know what you are," she said slowly.

"You do?" I asked after five minutes.

"Yeah. I noticed that you and your family were different, so I did some research," she said.

"So you know that I'm a . . ." I trailed off not wanting to say it in case she was bluffing.

"Vampire."

**Oooooooh. What's going to happen? Will he kill her? Will she live? Review and you can find out sooner!**


	3. Authors Note

**I AM SO SORRY! I know I haven't updated in like, FOREVER. You probably hate me, but I'll try to make it up to you. I want to explain why I haven't updated in so long. I got grounded for 2 months because I wrote a… well let's just say I wrote a "colorful letter" about someone. My little brother saw it and showed it to my parents (darn you Bradley!) and they grounded me. I was so sad and I feel so bad for not updating. To make up for it I am going to try to update WAY faster than I used to. I am also going to be doing a thing where you can send a request for what you want to be put in a story and I PROMISE I will put it in. You can also send me requests for stories you would like me to write. **

**Another thing I want to say is that I reply to ALL reviews. If you have sent me a review and are thinking right now, "She never replied to **_**my **_**review," I have just not gotten to it yet. I LOVE it when authors reply to my reviews. That's why I ALWAYS reply to reviews. **

**Speaking of reviews, I wish you guys wouldn't send me anonymous reviews because I can't reply to them. If you do I won't reply and I feel bad. Especially when they are really nice. So, PLEASE DON'T SEND ANONYMOUS REVIEWS! **

**Okay and you guys keep hating on "What Should Have Happened". PLEASE DON'T. I already KNOW that it is terribly written. One person asked if it was written by a 12 year old. I laughed SO HARD because I AM 12 YEARS OLD! LOL!**

**I am going to send a direct review to Mimidearr but I would like to SINCERELY apologize to her. She accused me of stealing her ideas and I understand why. I read her story "What the Hale" and I have to admit that it was VERY SIMILAR to my story "Cullen Randomness". I had not read that story before her review and I DID NOT steal her ideas. I apologize if she feels offended or mad. I HONESTLY did not steal her ideas. I would be so offended if someone stole my ideas.**

**Well, I think that's pretty much it… **

**I HOPE YOU DON'T HATE ME! **

**Love,**

**Alice the Pixie**


End file.
